This invention relates to a novel game and apparatus for playing the game, and more particularly relates to apparatus for playing a board game in which the players selectively place pieces on the board so as to encircle certain portions of the board to earn points associated with those portions of the board.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game and apparatus for playing the game that is both novel and interesting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for playing a board game that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and that can be used and enjoyed by persons of all ages.